The Phoenix Warrior
by Queen-of-Nemisol
Summary: After over a millennium of wandering the Earth after the final battle on the moon, she will once again meet those that she is sworn to protect.
1. Prologue

The Phoenix Warrior

By Alyna Joy Couture

a.k.a. Queen_of_Nemisol

Standard Disclaimer: Usagi-chan-tacchi to not belong to me, but rather to Naoko Takeuchi-san. Travis, Jake, as well as assorted others were created by Jendra from The Crystal Moon Archives. The Phoenix Warrior was created by me, Queen_of_Nemisol. Everything pertaining to her was created by me. All other characters were created by other people, were borrowed from them. (Hope you guys don't mind.)

Please, no matter what you think about my fic, please send me an e-mail. Comments, suggestions, and even criticism is welcome. The address is: Alyna_Joy16@yahoo.com.

Prologue: Background and Intro—

"I am Tsornin Isfahel. I am the Phoenix Warrior. I wear and use the Phoenix Blade. I am outside of time, and illness and disease cannot touch me. I am Immortal. I was born 2019yrs, 2mths, and 3wks ago. I was born to both the dark and the light. The blood of the Negaforce, the Moon, and the Sun flows through my veins.

"My mother was known as Queen Metalia before her becoming the Negaforce. My father, her soulmate, was Prince Adrian of the Moon, the uncle of Queen Serenity of the Moon. Twelve generations before my birth, the Sun Princess Solaris married an ancestor of my mothers. For 2000yrs, I have walked the Earth and the planets, with a prophecy hanging over my head. It had hung over the head of my twin Danol, as well, before his death, and torture; ordered by that which was once our mother, in retaliation of the death of her servant, Queen Beryl, at the hands of Sailor Moon and her friends.

"Now I alone can carry out the prophecy. A prophecy that states that only one of her blood can kill her. So you see, I must kill my own mother. I must commit matricide (the killing of one's own mother). I wish it were not so, for it eats at my heart and soul that I must do this.

"A thousand years ago, just three days before the final battle, I swore an oath as queen's champion. As I now look back upon that day, I think that Serenity must have had foresight (either that, or she was warned by Sailor Pluto), because after the oath was sworn, I was sent to Earth as an Envoy to the High King's Court. I will never know. I can only wonder.

"Now, here in the future, in Tokyo, I shall watch over her daughter, as I had been sworn to do for her. I not know not how the Princess will take this. I can only hope that she will take it well, though from what I have seen of her so far, I do not think that shall be the case. Meanwhile, to support myself here in this time, I sing and perform at the same club as the Three Lights.

"They do not know of my identity, nor do they know that I know theirs. The day is coming soon, when soon I needs must tell them, their Princess; and their friends. I dread the reaction to my news. Though, Annika, she who is my heart-and-blood sister, and the Senshi of Memory and History, who is even older than I am, tells me that with that which is the whole truth, they will understand. I hope so.

"For the past 1000yrs, every 70 or 80yrs, I have had to change my identity, as well as move my place of residence. No one would understand me. So I do as I must do. And so we come to the present. For the past 3mths, I have, in my persona as the Phoenix Warrior, been helping the Senshi out. Always, only after they (consisting of the Inners, Outers, along with Sailor Fireball, and the Sailor Starlights) have done all that they can, and are totally exhausted, and cannot fight anymore. At times I will find a youma, when I am on my own, and then I will incinerate it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey did you like that? If you did, even if you didn't, write me. Stay tuned for Chapter one. Will Tsornin be forced to tell them? Or will she do so on her own, and of her own free will? Wait and see.


	2. Chapter One: The Stranger

Hi minna! It's me, the Queen_of_Nemisol again. I'm here with the second installment of TPW. Hope you enjoy it. Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter One: The Stranger

"Everyone, this is our new student. She just moved here from Ireland. Miss Donovan, why don't you introduce yourself?"

" 'Twould be my pleasure," I replied, in flawless Japanese, thinking ::I just won't be telling you everything about me, not without freaking you out.:: "As you know, I am from Ireland. To be more precise, I am from Donovan Castle. My name is Kethryveris Donovan. I am majoring to be a Professional Musician. My interests are: swords, fencing, history, music, languages, and reading, among other things. I am looking forward to making some friends here, and trying to fit in, as much as possible."

"Thank you, Miss Donovan. That was very informative, without being too much so. Now classes have been delayed long enough. Minna, to class."

I walked over to the building that held my classes (most of them), and with a minimum of effort, I found and entered the room, taking a seat next to a young woman with turquoise hair, Michiru Kaioh. She had a violin with her.

"Konnichi wa. Atashi wa Kaioh Michiru. You're the new girl, right? What instrument do you play?"

"Atashi wa Donovan Kethryveris. Kethry for short. Yes, I am. The lap-harp."

"Neat. Ever do any gigs?"

"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I play at such-and-such a club, from 3 to 6pm."

"Isn't that the club where the Three Lights play? I've heard them, and they're quite good, at least I think so."

"Yes, it is. So do I. I perform under the stage name 'Divided Legacy'. You've probably never heard of me, though."

"Actually, yes, I have. And from one musician to another, I think you're quite good as well. Really, you don't even need to come here."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

"Well the reason I'm doing this, is because this is the best way to learn the new techniques, among other things. You see, I learned to play by ear, and by trail-and-error."

"Oh."

"Here's the teacher."

"Ok, as this is the first day of term, I want everyone to introduce themselves; name, age, major, instrument, and career goals."

Finally, they reached me, "Atashi wa Donovan, Kethryveris (Kethry for short). 19yrs. Professional Musician. Lap-harp. Performer/songwriter."

"Arigato, minna."

Finally, class ended. As I had an hour before my next class, and as it was 1:30, I went over to my bike to get my lunch out of my saddlebags. I had just refastened them, when I heard an excited comment come from behind me. I turned to see someone get off their bike and remove their helmet.

"Gomen. I didn't hear what you said."

"I said, 'That's some bike.' What make/model/year is it?"

"It's a 1953 Harley Davidson. I restored it on my own. Of course, it took me longer than it otherwise would have."

"Oh?"

"Hai, for at the same time, I was also restoring a 1960 Chevrolet Corvair."

"Wow! I'd like to see it sometime. Oh, gomen. Boku wa Ten'oh Haruka."

"Donovan Kethryveris."

"Why don't you eat with my friend Michiru and me?"

"I'd like that." We walked over to where Michiru sat with her lunch and violin.

"Oi, Haruka. I see that you have met Kethry."

"Hai. How'd you meet her?"

"She's in most of my classes. She even has the same major as me."

"Oh."

"So, why did you move here to Japan?"

::Can I tell them, 'Nika? Will they believe me? I mean, the Lights would, and so would the Senshi. But will civilians?::

::They are not civilians. They are Senshi, Outers to be precise, most of them, at any rate. Haruka is Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, and the one that just joined you, the one with the long, dark green hair, is Setsuna, called Pluto.::

::The Guardian of the Gate of Time, possessor and wielder of the Garnet Orb?! You are positive about all of that?!::

::Yes and yes.::

Looking around to make sure that there was no one near enough to overhear what I was about to say, I replied, "You see, it was because of the Senshi."

"How did you know of the Senshi!?!" cried 3 voices in unison.

"Keep you voices down, will you?! Give me a moment, will you Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and I will explain. You see—"

"How did you know who we were?"

"If you keep interrupting me, I won't be able to tell you. As to how I knew, Annika told me, just now. Besides that, I knew you 1,000yrs ago. Of course, I was already old then."

"Huh? Already old? Just how old ARE you!? What do you mean, you knew us then? Who's Annika?"

"Look, I've got 15min. till class. Here," I wrote down an address, "Come to this place, anytime after 6:30pm. I'll tell then. I'll even introduce you to 'Nika. See ya."

Picking up my lunch, I ran so that I could make it to make it to class. I managed to make it, but just barely. :Great. The one thing I had hoped to avoid.: I thought. When 6:45pm rolled around, I heard the sound of closing car doors outside my house. Opening the door, I saw Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna on my doorstep. Looking behind them, I saw a great looking car.

"That your car, Haruka-san?"

"Hai. Just what were you talking about earlier today? You nearly scared us to death, then."

"Sorry. I'm just not used to being around people a lot. I'm normally a loner. I didn't mean to do that. Please have a seat. Where to start? You know about the Negaforce, right?"

"Hai. You could say that. You could also say, we found out about it the hard way."

"I know, believe me, I know. So did I. But it was even worse for me."

"How could anything be worse than seeing your friends fall to it before your very eyes?!"

"TRY HAVING YOUR MOTHER BECOME IT!!!"

"What?!"

"Just what I said."

"How could the Negaforce be your mother? You're not evil, my mirror would have told me that." Michiru spoke.

"For you to understand properly, I'll have to go back over 2,000yrs into the past."

"OK."

"Here goes— 'That which you know as the Negaforce, was once a human woman known as Queen Metalia, who was descended from the Sun Princess Solaris by 12 generations, and was the soulmate of the Moon Prince Adrian. Those twain had twins who were named thus=the girl, who was firstborn by 3min Tsornin Isfahel; the boy-secondborn, Danol. Now, you see Metalia had been born under a prophecy that stated only one of her blood could kill her. So, when the twins were born, she forbade them to ever be given weapons training. Her generals, despite this, did give the twins the training. When the twins were 12yrs old, their father died. Their mother, who had always delved deep into the dark arts such as blood magic, proceeded to delve ever deeper at his death. Over the next 6yrs, she would delve so deep, that by the time her body was killed at the end of the 6yrs, there was nothing left of the woman the twins had known as mother, at least, nothing human was left. The only thing was that which was you call the Negaforce.

"Upon her death (at least as far as the twin were concerned), the twins left the Negaverse, where they had been born and raised, to go the Kingdom of the Sun where they were received with open arms. As a sign of this, they were each granted a kin-gift. Danol chose a lap-harp. Tsornin would have chosen a quiver of arrows and a bow. She did so, but, after she chose though, after a day, she felt a call, a drawing, a summons. Following the summons, she came at last to the doors of King Solarin's treasure vault. When King Solarin found her standing there, he asked her why she stood there. She told him of the summons. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, nodded once, sharply, took out the key to the room, opened the door, and gestured for her to precede him into it.

"Entering the room, she went straight toward the back of it. There, resting on a pedestal all its own, was a sword and harness. That sword was the Phoenix Blade. Not know where she was, not what she did; she picked up the sword, buckled it on and drew the blade.

"She was brought back to reality, abruptly, at the sight of the ghostly flames playing along the length of it. The king asked her to come with him to the throne room. There he made an announcement: 'This very day has The Phoenix Blade chosen a new wearer—Tsornin Isfahel.' It was then that she understood what had happened. What those flames meant. And knew. Knew that of the twins, she would be the one meant to fulfill the prophecy.

"Three months later, the twins were sent as part of his delegation to the coronation of Queen Serenity. There too, they were welcomed with open arms and given kin-gifts. Danol was given a set of books of music, popular and once popular in the Moon Kingdom. There was a book for each phase of the moon. Gladly did he accept them. Tsornin was given a circlet and diadem to cover her birthmarks, so that her mother could not track her very easily. For the next 1,000yrs, the twins would travel in circles between the three kingdoms of the Sun, the Moon, and the Earth.

"Then three days before the final battle, Tsornin took oath as Queen's Champion and was sent as Envoy to the Court of the High King of Earth. Three days was she but there, when the news came of what happened on the moon.

"For the next 1,000yrs, the twins would be forced to wonder the Earth, changing names and homes every 60 to 80yrs. Then came the awakening of the Senshi, and the Princess. The twins moved to Tokyo, where they could watch for, and over them.

"At the death of her servant Beryl, the Negaforce ordered the torture and death of her son Danol. At this time, Tsornin was clear across town. When she felt the dying of her twin, she literally dropped all that she was doing and rushed to their apt. where, in her arms, her twin died.

"Tsornin Isfahel is/was/and will always be me. The sword you see me wearing is the Phoenix Blade. My name means Sungold Fireheart. And I am the Phoenix Warrior, and will not let you interfere with what I have foreseen."

"What do you mean, '…what I have foreseen'?" Setsuna half shrieked/half asked.

"Yes, what do you mean? You haven't said anything to me about it," came a voice from behind us, and in the shadows, and was then followed by the appearance of a seemingly young woman with an equally seeming young man by her side, "Oh, hello, younger sister. I haven't seen you since you received your Time Staff from my hands." This last was to Setsuna.

"That's because I haven't had a chance to. Oh, and everyone, this is Princess Annika, the adopted sister of Queen Luna, and the Senshi of Memory and History; my heart-and-blood sister. She also happens to be 6, maybe 7,000yrs old. Oh, and I'm 2019yrs, almost 2020yrs old."

Well, minna, that's enough for now. Did you like that? E-mail address is still the same.


	3. Chapter Two: Restoration

Hey, minna, it's me, the Queen_of_Nemisol. Same SD as before, and YES THEY STILL APPLY.

Chapter Two: Restoration

"Oh, and I am 2,019yrs almost 2,020yrs old."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You mean, you've never even died and been reborn?" questioned Haruka.

"No."

"When did you first transform?" asked Michiru.

"The same day the sword chose me. I was a bit shocked when it happened, let me tell you. Solarin's life was in danger from a Demon-King, the first one I ever slew, and suddenly I knew I was the only one who could take him out. Somehow, I don't know how, the words 'Phoenix Change' came to me. I said them, and bing, bang, boom, I was the Warrior. A minute later, and Torlon, the Demon-King was dead."

"You said, 'foreseen'. Were you born with the gift of foresight? Do you have the blood of Chronos in you? Do both of you?" fired Setsuna questions at me.

"Yes, I was. Yes, I do. Yes, 'Nika does too."

"Do you 'foresee', as you said, often? When you do 'foresee', how so?" again Setsuna fired questions at me.

"No, I don't. In visions and dreams. And before you ask, the way I can tell a foresight dream from an ordinary dream is by the fact that I remember them when I wake up. Is that all the questions for now?" I replied and asked a question of my own at the same time.

"For now," they chorused.

Then, "Can I see your car now?" this was from Haruka.

"Yes, you may, come on. 'Nika, you mind being alone with these other two for now?"

"No, I don't mind. 'Sides, I think Pluto wants to talk to me."

"Got that right. I most certainly do."

::You sure, Sis?::

::I am.::

::OK::

"This way. The car, along with my bike, is in my garage." I told Haruka. "Oh, and before I go, the _gentleman_ (I said this word rather snidely) standing there beside Annika, is Lord Quartzite, Prince Endymion's former Training and Combat Master, and he is her Consort."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were in the garage, Haruka and I, with our heads under my hood, when the watch (her communicator) that she wore suddenly went off, seemingly as though the hounds of hell were after it. Haruka looked startled at the sound, said, "I cannot get used to these things," and then, "Sorry, but I gotta run."

"That's cool. Mind if I tag along? 'Cause even if you do, I'm going to be doing so anyway," I told her.

"After what I heard in there, that does not surprise me," then to whoever was calling on her communicator, "I'm on my way."

"Me too," came Michiru and Setsuna's voices at the same time.

"We're en route," came a chorus of voices.

"Well, I'll see you there," I told her.

"Ok."

When I arrived at the battle site, it was to see the Senshi going full-bore against a troupe of youmas. I juts stayed there, crouching on a tree branch, and watched them fight. They were giving quite a good accounting of themselves, too.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND", "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE", and "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP" hit a youma all at once, dusting it.

"SOLAR FLARE" and "CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE", along with "MOON TIARA MAGIC" took out three more, respectively.

"DEEP SUBMERGE", "WORLD SHAKING", and "DEAD SCREAM" took out half-a-dozen more, followed by "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION" which took out the last few youmas.

Then there came a gasp from the Senshi, as the Generals Kunzite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jeadite appeared.

"You're DEAD!!!" they exclaimed.

"Oh, really, we are? I happen to feel quite alive," Jeadite replied, "How about you guys?" he asked the other three.

"Us too."

"MOON SCEPTER—" Sailor Moon started to say before I stopped her.

"PHOENIX STASIS COMPLETE" I shouted, shocking everyone in the clearing, as I dropped from the tree in which I had been crouching. As I strode into the clearing, I was getting looks of betrayal from the Outer Senshi, (Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto). Shock from the Inners, (Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus) and Moon. Puzzled from Sol, Earth, Crescent Moon, Saturn, the Guardians, and the Generals.

"I am sorry Senshi, but I cannot let you slay these four. Evil they are now, but once they were the trusted guards, generals, friends, and advisors of Endymion, before they were brainwashed and controlled by Beryl and the Negaforce. The time for their restoration has come this very day, as I have foreseen. I will not let you slay them," this last I spoke from directly in front of the four Generals, who also, were under the Stasis. Reaching up with my right hand, I removed an armband from around my upper left arm, a band that looked to made of silver and gold. I transferred it to my left hand (which was gloved), and raising it, touched it to the cheek of Kunzite.

There spread upward from his feet to engulf his body entirely, a cloud of myriad-colored lights, which revealed, when it dissipated, the uniform that he had worn before his coercion. Then taking the same band, I turned to Zoicite, and repeated my actions. The cloud of lights appeared and did the same thing, with the same results.

I then replaced the band on my arm, removed a band from my upper right arm, touched it to the cheek of Nephrite, with the same thing happening and the same result. Replacing it on my arm, both hands reached up, behind my neck, to unfasten a chain, upon which depended a pendant of an unusual stone, held within a light cage of silver. With the pendant in my left hand, chain dangling, I touched stone and cage to the cheek of Jeadite. The cloud appeared, dissipated, revealing the same uniform as the other three. My head jerked up, and I whirled around to see appearing behind me a woman whose likeness I well knew.

"It's been a long time, MOTHER. I had not expected to see you here, though, after this little stunt, I should have," I spoke to her.

"Who are you to dare address me, the mighty Negaforce, thusly?" She cried out. (AN: Rather dramatically, I would say.)

I replied, "I am one whom cannot be touched be time. I am a child of Dark and a child of Light. I am one whom disease and illness cannot touch. I wield that which was forged before time immemorial. I wield what time has not, cannot, and will never touch. I wield the Phoenix Blade. I am the Phoenix Warrior. And, I am she was once was your daughter, Metalia."

"How dare you utter that name to me? A name that I shed when I shed the flesh that I once bore? How dare you speak to me, thus!?" she shrieked.

"I dare, because I can, Metalia. I am after all, your daughter. By blood only, I will admit. No longer of spirit, but by blood, still. Nothing that you do, will ever change that. No matter what, nor how hard, you try, it will always be thus," I told her.

All of a sudden, a sword appeared out of nowhere as she rushed at me. Dancing backwards, I called out "STASIS RELEASE", and at the same time, drew my own sword to meet hers as it thrust at me. The Senshi and Generals drew together at one side of the clearing to watch a battle the like of which they had never before seen, except for Usagi, and then, she had been one of those fighting.

The Senshi saw her draw back and wince at every blow she struck, as she sighed in relief as they were blocked. "Sailor Moon, why do you react so strongly to what we are watching?" they asked.

In reply she told them, "Because, the last time I saw a battle like this, it was with Galaxia, and then, I was one half of it."

"Oh," they now understood her reactions.

They watched as we drove each other back in turn. Then with a mighty two-handed blow, she knocked me flying and onto my back.

Slowly I got up and looked at her astonished face (for she had expected me to be out cold from the blow). Walking to within three paces of her, I looked her in the eye and spoke, slowly and quietly, "I will not let you destroy this planet, nor will I let you kill billions of innocent people."

"PHOENIX POWER!!!" with those shouted words, I began to transform.

The Senshi and Metalia watched as a great bird-shaped flame surrounded me. When it was gone, there I stood, looking at her with determination and pain (she was, after all, my mother,) in my eyes. Yet there was a difference about me as well, for instead of a diadem on my forehead, there was a bird-shaped flame. Then in two quick moves, I thrust through the direct center of her chest. Holding my blade steady, I looked at her, saw her shock that I had actually done this, before her body imploded, and disappeared.

Slowly, I turned around to face the assembled Senshi, including Memory, ::Goodbye, my sister.::

"::Tsornin!!!::" she cried out, both mentally and aloud.

"Goodbye, Senshi," I said quietly to them, then collapsed.

They saw my hand clench convulsively around the hilt of my sword then relax, the sword slipping out of my hand. They saw the ghostly flames die on my blade. It was then that they knew that I was dead. They saw Memory collapse sobbing in Quartzite's arms. They looked up at Crescent Moon's gasp, and saw my body become naught but ash.

Then there came into their minds a voice that spoke thus:

_"Though these words were spoken,_

_'My life I give,_

_That the world might live.'_

_It is given in gratitude, this token,_

_A life for a life_

_For her time has not come._

_Like the one whose name she bears,_

_She too shall rise from her own ashes."_

Meanwhile, as they were hearing this, I was too. *I do not understand this. I knew I would die when I killed my mother.* I thought.

::Not so. That was only when you killed the largest part of her. When you kill the other parts of her, this will not happen.::

::Oh.::

::Now, return and live as happily as possible. You deserve peace and rest by rights, but…::

::It was not meant to be. For a while, anyhow.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, how did that go? Quite a cliffhanger, huh? If not, and even if it was, please write. I'd really like it, especially if you have any advice to give a fledgling writer.

Ja ne,

Queen_of-Nemisol.


	4. Chapter Three: The Sleeper Awakens

Hey, you guys, I'm back. Hope you like this newest installment of my fanfic. The same S.D. still applies.

Chapter Three: The Sleeper Awakens

::It was not meant to be. For a while, anyhow.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Indeed, my child. Go now.::

Then, as they watched, an ovoid of light surrounded the spot where my ashes lay. When it left, they saw my body lying there. Then they gasped as the ghostly flames, now with color, reappeared around the blade of my sword.

I sat up, looked at them, and asked, "Sis, Bro, you mind getting home on you own? I can't get you guys and myself there. Because, right now, I really need to get some sleep." I spoke as I picked up my sword, sheathed it; and slowly got to my feet. Shakily, but I was standing.

"Go on, Sis. We'll be fine," 'Nika replied.

At that, I just winked out of there and into my room. Slowly, carefully, I took off my sword, mail, and outer clothes, so that only my under things were on, and climbed into bed.

When I woke up, I got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Going out into the dining room, I said, "Yo' Bro. Hey, Sis. How long has it been? What time is it? What's been happening? Did SHE show up?"

"2dys. 3:00. Not much. No. That all?"

"No, I just needed to stop long enough to get a drink. Now, how did the Senshi react? What did you tell them? For that matter, what did you tell my boss at work? And my teachers at school? Do I even have a job still?"

"Shocked. The truth, at least as much as we could. Nothing, you had the weekend off. That you were sick. Yes, you do."

"Mmm. I forgot about being off. I need to do something." With that, I went back to my room. Once there, I spoke, "Father Chronos, I would ask of you a favor." There in front of me, a portal opened into the Hall of Sleepers.

"Enter my child, and ask of me what you will."

Stepping through, the portal closed behind me. "Father Chronos," I began, "now that the prophecy has begun to be fulfilled, my mother will have youmas waiting to attack me when I am otherwise occupied. I would know if you have among your sleepers here, one that I can trust my back to. One who will not mind being awakened."

"As it so happens, I do have such a one. Walk you down to the last occupied bed." I did so. "The man you see there, is Prince Coram of the Sun and Jupiter. He was the twin brother of the former Phoenix Warrior, in fact, the one just before you. He is also the current Dragon Warrior. When he came to me here, requesting to be allowed to sleep here, he made but one other request. That he be awakened when next a Phoenix Warrior walked the planets, and not only needed help, but asked for it. Stand back, so that he may arise properly." I did so, and the man arose, and got out of bed. He turned to look at me.

"Why have you awakened me, Father Chronos?" he asked.

"I have but answered your request that you made of me when you came here. My I introduce to you the current Phoenix Warrior, Her Royal Highness, Princess Tsornin Isfahel of Earth, the Sun, the Negaverse, and the Moon."

I bowed to him. "Your Highness. I am the one who asked Father Chronos for one to whom I could trust me back, and one who would not mind being awakened."

"I see. I also see that like calls to like. Like me, you too have suffered a deep soul wound, have you not?" he asked of me.

"Indeed, I too have lost my twin. But, before you consent to join me in the world beyond, there are certain things that you needs must know. 1st-I have and will continue to so until a prophecy is fulfilled, commit matricide. 2nd-you, should you come with me, must have a civilian identity. 3rd-I, from time to time, help out the Senshi. 4th-I live with the Senshi of Memory and History and her soulmate. 5th-it has been 2,019yrs, 11mths, 3wks, and 24 generations since you came here to this Hall. And, finally, 6th-all the Senshi are reincarnations of their former selves from 1,000yrs ago in what is known to them and myself as the Silver Millennium." Having said all that to him, I turned away to let him think about all of what I had said.

After what seemed to be an eternity, but was only a few minutes; I felt a bare hand touch my own bare hand. Turning, I faced him.

"I will come with you. Not only because you have said you need help, but also because there is something besides your soul-wound that draws me to you." He told me.

I must have looked quite shocked, for he asked, "You feel this drawing too?"

Gulping, "I have, since the day I first visited this Hall." I responded. Then blushing, I tried to turn my head away, but a hand on my chin stopped me. Still blushing, and now prevented from looking away, I lowered my eyes, to look at his chest.

He sensed that here was one to whom trust did not come easily; one to whom many a promise had been made and then broken. One with whom he would have to tread very softly indeed. "Why will you not meet my eye?"

"Fear."

"A Phoenix Warrior, afraid?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Fear, that you do not mean it. Fear, that this is a dream. Fear, that I am wrong about what I think has happened. Fear, that I will be hurt once more. Fear, that you won't be accepted by my heart-and-blood sister and my brother-in-law. All that, and more."

"In short, you are afraid of being betrayed once more, to hope, and of opening up."

Then, ::I will never betray my soulmate. Could never do so. In other words, I cannot/could never/will not ever hurt you, my love.:: he sent.

I would have thought him to be playing with me, as others had, if not for the fact that he had Mindspoken me. That and my empathy, which was telling me of his sincerity.

::Knowing what you do, what I said about my mother, you call me that? Always, all my life, people have avoided me. And all because of a prophecy, made long before my birth, at my mother's. I'm afraid, so afraid, that this is all a dream. That when I awake, it will never have been.::

::Here, tell me if this could be a dream.:: he replied as his lips met mine. I stiffened at first, in surprise, then relaxed as I began, at first, to simply enjoy it. Then, hesitantly, then more strongly, to respond, the to kiss him back. (HE HE HE, I'll let you think of the rest.) Finally, when it ended, we were holding each other so very tightly.

Looking at him, I sent, ::You ready?::

::As I'll ever be.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the living room, I called, with voice and mind, :: "'Nika, Bro, either of you here?::

"Yes, what is i—" she stopped in mid word as she stared at us.

"Your Highness, my Lord, may I present to you His Royal Highness, Prince Coram of the Sun and Jupiter, the Dragon Warrior, Wielder of the Dragon Blade, and my soulmate. Your Highness, may I present to you Her Royal Highness, the adopted sister of Queen Luna, the Princess Annika, Senshi of Memory and History; and her soulmate, Lord Quartzite, former Training and Combat Master to Prince Endymion." I introduced them.

"Your Highness, my Lord," and he bowed as he spoke, "I am honored to meet you. I hope that I will be allowed to stay here until such time as Tsornin and I have found a place of our own in which to stay."

"Actually, you (both of you) are welcome to stay as long as you may wish to," they replied.

"We do not wish to impose," I began to say when she stepped in.

"It is no imposition. We are, and would be happy for you (both) to stay with us."

::Love?:: I asked.

::It would save time, and money. And, if they mean it, I for one, do not wish to argue.:: he told me. I agreed.

"We will stay." We had just told them when, my body stiffened, my face went blank, my eyes vacant, and then I spoke in a flat monotone of a voice.

"The time has come. The sixth part is here. The Sharing and Restoration is at hand. The three swords, the mirror, the glaive, and the staff shall come together; the songs will become one. The six shall stand in a circle before the fire, the Phoenix and Dragon shall face everyone else, three days from now, after the quiet rage has past." I shook myself, blinking as I did so. I looked around to see three sets of eyes looking at me in surprise and confusion.

"Uh-oh, I did it again, didn't I? Did I say anything, and if so, what?"

"Yes, you did. Yes, you did! _'The time has come. The sixth part is here. The Sharing and Restoration is at hand. The three swords, the mirror, the glaive, and the staff shall come together; the songs will become one. The six shall __stand in a circle__ before the fire, the __Phoenix__ and Dragon shall face everyone else, three days from now, after the quiet rage has past.' _ Now, can you make anything of that? 'Cause we can't."

Sighing, I responded, "I can, but I cannot say ought to you as yet. How long gone was I?"

"Two-and-a-half hours. Oh, and Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna called to ask after you. Michiru also said to tell you that she'll bring you your homework."

"Oh good! Now, I won't fall too far behind." I exclaimed at that news. The days passed uneventfully, so much so, that 3mths had gone by almost before I realized it. It seemed that one minute I was standing in my living room, the next, I was en route home from school when I felt a peculiar tingle that meant only one thing—a Negaverse general had appeared. Looking around, I found an alley in which to transform.

"PHOENIX POWER", then with a hint of flame, and the shape of a bird, the Phoenix Warrior stood where a young woman in the male uniform for Juuban University (AN: And no, I don't know if there really is a Juuban University in Tokyo or in the rest of Japan, but hey, I needed a college name, so that is what I used.) had been standing.

Then, I jumped away from there, in the direction that my warning had come from. Upon arrival, I found the Senshi taking a beating from the Nega-General that had arrived. I found a tree in which to perch, and to watch the Battle.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON", "MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE", "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK", and "MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION" all hit her (the Nega-General) at once; only to be stopped and reflected back, to hit and knock out the Senshi who had sent them.

"WORLD SHAKING", "DEEP SUBMERGE", "DEAD SCREAM", and "DEATH RIBBON REVOLUTION" were similarly dealt with, as were "SOLAR FLARE", "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION", "CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE", and "EARTH TECTONIC QUAKE".

As she stood there, gloating over the still forms of the Senshi and Generals; I knew that I must act, and soon, or not at all. Then I felt a quiet rage fill me, a rage such as the Senshi, Generals, and Coram had never seen before, much less in me. I sprang out of the tree, to land between her and her victims.

"Thou shalt not harm these people anymore, Sariah! They nave not harmed thee, nor thine." I cried. (AN: Rather dramatic, wouldn't you agree?)

"Who art thou," she asked as she sneered at me, "to tell me, ME, what I shall or shall not do? How didst thou know my name?"

Replying, "I am who I am. I am one whom death has taken, and released. I am," pausing, "the Phoenix Warrior. I say, because I will not let thee."

She tried to attack me with a wave of black energy, only for me to stop it with "PHOENIX FIREWALL". The wave was stopped and absorbed by my wall of fire. Then, channeling my rage into my power as the Warrior, I felt the knowledge of my new attack come to me.

"PHOENIX FLAMES OF REBIRTH" washed towards and over her. When the flames died, away, there was nothing left of her. Not even a pile of dust.

When that was done, I turned around to see upon the faces of the Senshi, Generals, Guardians, and Coram, a variety of reactions that ranged from surprise, to shock. The surprise was mostly from 'Nika, Quartzite, and Coram, for by the look in their eyes, they were remembering my prophecy from earlier; and the shock was from everyone else.

"How were you able to do that?" Sailor Moon managed to ask from around her shock.

"It is a part of the powers granted me as the Phoenix Warrior, and can only be used when the Warrior is truly enraged beyond all normal grounds." I told them.

"What had you so beyond pissed off?"

"Seeing that BITCH about to kill you all. When I saw her about to deal the final blow, I felt a rage like nothing I had ever before felt come over me, and as the words of the attack came to me, I knew what to do. Now before we get into any further discussion, could we get out of here before anyone comes?"

"Certainly. Why don't we all meet at the Hikawa Jinja? Since that is where we normally have out Senshi meetings, it will be safe for us to talk."

"Very well, I and mine shall meet you there." With that, 'Nika, Quartzite, Coram, and I vanished, presumably to the Jinja.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That's it for now, minna. Until the next time we meet.

            Ja ne,

            Queen_of_Nemisol


End file.
